A shadow in the alley of dreams
by Val'1017
Summary: What would you do when the only daughter of your patner is dying and the only option is to help them but in that help you let him die


Dear John:

This is to inform you about Jo. She's been sick these days. I take her to the hospital and everything seems to be okay. But then she got very ill again. And I don't know what to do. You're not responding my calls, so I let you this letter. Hope you read it someday.

With love, Ellen.

Is been two days since Ellen sent the letter to John. He gets at Bobby's and he sees the letter on Bobby's desk. He grabs the letter and he read it.

-Why…. Why you didn't tell me about this?-John ask. But Bobby only stares to the letter and after a few seconds he grabs the letter and throws it to the chimney.

-Why you do this? Bobby answers my questions…. Bobby…-John kept asking 'till Bobby finally talks.

-Because I'm tired of this, Okay? I'm tired of you pretending to be her husband's best friend and when he goes out for a hunt, she has an affair with you. John you got two little kids to care about and every time you leave, they got to watch for each other. John, you supposed to be the father, not Dean. Are you listening to me?-

-Yes I am.-

-So, what you going to do about it?-

-I need to know in what hospital they got her.-

-See? This is what I'm talking about. You, care more about someone else's daughter, than your own boys. But the way you care about her, I wouldn't doubt of Jo being your daughter.-

-Don't you ever, ever again say something like that, she could not be my daughter.

-Why is that?-

-Because when I meet her, she was already pregnant. And I don't have to keep answering your questions.-After that John packed his thing and went right away to Ellen's. To his surprise Jo's father was there. Well, he was expecting that he would be on a hunt or something else. Ellen sees John and goes straight to him and hugged him.

-Ellen I don't think this is a good idea.-But when John see Ellen, her face is wet from all the tears she had cried. And he only hug her back. When he enters the room where Jo is, she is in a bed with her eyes closed like if she was dead and her dad was holding her hand, crying too but he had something different on his face than Ellen's. He had anger and in his eyes were the reflection of the fear of losing his little only child. When he saw John he laid the hand of his little princes.

-Thank God you came. I need you to help me with something-That was the only two sentence of the man when he shake John's hand. Already was night and John didn't knew what they were going to do.

-Look, Jo didn't get sick because of a flu. She got sick because when I supposed to be watching her, I went to the kitchen for a beer and when I came back that ugly bastard was over her taking something, I can't remember his name but Bobby told me. And I want you to help me kill it. I made some research and it's says that is vulnerable when it's feeding from the children's. Would you help me?-John could not say no when it was about a little kid because it remember him about Dean & Sammy.

Later that night, when all the hospital was quiet, John and Jo's dad went through the entire place waiting for the beast to appear. When, from all the sudden they look into a little boy's room and see it there. Was taking the essence of life of that poor little guy when Jo's dad got inside the room and start shouting to the beast. But the monster went to Jo's dad and threw him away then he stand on top of Jo's dad and took away something, it was the same thing he had taken from the kids, he was taking the essence of his life, but John couldn't do anything because his gun got stuck and by the time John shout to the beast Jo's dad was dead. He only let the body there before the guards came and he got in his car and went right away to the motel he had left his two little kids.

When he arrive he see that the door on the is wide open and when he gets inside he see that Dean is slowly grabbing the shotgun but he already had his on his hand and load it.

-Dean look out-He say, and he start shouting to the monster, by his surprise the monster that was over the little Sammy was the very same monster he had fight an hours ago in the hospital and the same monster that had killed his friend. He ran towards the little Sammy and grabs him.

-Are you okay?-John asks to Sammy while he looks at the Dean with his anger. Dean knew his dad was angry and that he wouldn't trust him no more.

The end.


End file.
